Фотография 9x12
by Aerosalo
Summary: AU. Наследница Хьюга оказывается в неприятной ситуации, но ей приходят на помощь. Частично вдохновлено вызовом Perpetual159 ‘I love Men in uniform’.


Дисклеймер: Все права принадлежат Кишимото.

- Давай, детка, ты же не хочешь, чтобы случилось что-то плохое? - Хинате внезапно очень захотелось домой. Пусть ее собственный отец назвал девушку бесполезной и позорящей само имя клана Хьюга, а младшая сестра днем ранее чуть не убила ее, заявив потом, что это была случайность, но... Длинное и с виду острое лезвие в руках в руках крупного мужчины перед ней не сулило ничего хорошего. Его взгляд и выражение давно не бритого лица, наряду с тремя его «товарищами», стоявшими рядом, тоже не давали надежды на то, что все закончится совместным распитием чаю с печеньками. Хината не была глупа, и лекция про «пестики и тычинки» была дана ей весьма давно, так что последствия девушка представляла весьма ясно. Пусть она и не имела четкого понятия о своем местоположении, уже один вид немытых, вонючих мужиков говорил ей о том, что на помощь рассчитывать на стоит.

Говоривший сделал шаг вперед, видимо, потеряв остатки своего терпения, если они у него вообще были. Но, прежде чем Хьюга смогла хоть как-то отреагировать на его перемещение, справа раздался одиночный выстрел. Стоявший ближе всего к Хинате бандит (а она была уверена, что именно таким было его занятие), свалился на землю, едва не откатив ее собственной кровью. Оставшаяся троица немедленно повернулась в сторону, откуда стреляли, двое из них вскинули оружие. Но последовавшая за первым выстрелом автоматная очередь скосила их всех, не дав шанса что-нибудь предпринять.

Девушка медленно повернулась направо, шокированная бойней, но в то же время и будучи благодарной за нее. Пусть убийство и не признавалось ей, как «правильное» дело, но кто запретит ей чувствовать облегчение после избавления от неприятных перспектив? Пусть, насчет последнего она пока не была уверена.

Она увидела двух парней приблизительно ее возраста, то есть лет шестнадцати. При виде их униформы сердце девушки пропустило удар. Армия страны Огня. Они никогда не... работали в зеленой зоне, там обо всем заботилась военная полиция. Неужели она действительно убежала так далеко?

На пару шагов ближе к ней был брюнет, сейчас державший свой автомат наизготове, и, скорее всего, целившийся в нее. По спине Хинаты пробежал холодок, пусть она и была (неизвестно почему) уверена в его благоразумности, ситуация не была из приятных. Чуть позади и справа от него спокойно стоял второй парень, чьи солнечного цвета волосы, судя по всему, не покорялись никаким попыткам привести их в порядок. Пусть она не могла рассмотреть их лица, расслабленность второго бросалась в глаза.

- Имя и цель нахождения в желтой зоне? - Раздался окрик, судя по всему от брюнета.

- Х-Хината Хьюга... - Нервничая, ответила девушка. Так она и правда попала в желтую зону. - Я... заблудилась.

Вопрошавший что-то сказал себе под нос раздраженным тоном, и вздохнул, опуская автомат.

Повесив его на плечо, он направился в ее сторону, его напарник последовал за ним. Оба остановились в паре шагов.

- Учиха Саске, - Сказал брюнет. Пусть в его тоне не было настороженности или злобы, дружелюбным он тоже не казался. Теперь, когда Учиха подошел ближе, она могла рассмотреть его лучше, и что-то в подростке отпугивало девушку, пусть она и не могла явно сказать что.

- Намикадзе Наруто, - Его напарник был куда более приветливым. И, отметила Хината с выступившим на щеках румянцем, красивым тоже.

- Так что дочь самого Хиаши Хьюга делает одна в желтой зоне? Я не верю, что охрана могла тебя упустить, что бы там ни случилось. - В вопросе Саске чувствовалось знание дела.

- Я... сбежала. - Тихо ответила девушка, заработав усталый вздох от Саске и обеспокоенный взгляд от Наруто, за которым последовал еще один вздох Саске.

- Наруто, только не говори мне, что...

- Но, Саске! Мы...

- Не няньки по вызову! Мы отведем ее домой. - Все протесты Наруто были проигнорированы. - Я не хочу связываться с Хьюга, это точка!

Хината почувствовала, что на ее глаза начали наворачиваться слезы. Что бы она ни думала раньше, перспектива возвращения к семье определенно теперь ее не радовала.

- Вот видишь, Саске! - Сказал Наруто, указывая на Хинату. Прежде чем та успела хоть что-то вставить, он повернулся к ней. - Ты ведь не хочешь возвращаться туда, так?

- Это еще не значит, что мы должны спасать всех подряд, - Саске не сдавался.

- Ладно, если ты не хочешь, я помогу ей сам! - Блондин комично надулся.

- НЕТ! - Несмотря на то, что в данный момент решалась чуть ли не ее судьба, внезапный окрик брюнета заставил Хинату удивиться. Что же такого случилось ранее, чтобы вызвать подобную реакцию?

На пару секунд воцарилась тишина (во всяком случае, между небольшой группой), потом Саске раздраженно фыркнул.

- Ладно... - Он повернулся к Хинате. - О тебе позаботится этот идиот.

Достав из нагрудного кармана рацию и щелкнув парой кнопок, он поднес ее ко рту.

- Команда 7, лидер Учиха Саске. С нами гражданский. Запрашиваю эвакуацию вертолетом.

Получив подтверждение и просьбу оставаться на месте, Учиха убрал рацию на место.

Хината в это время смотрела на Наруто. Что Саске имел в виду под «позаботится»? Неужели... Она почувствовала, как спавший было румянец возвратился с новой силой. Вдруг объект ее внимания, словно почувствовав взгляд, повернулся к девушке. Его выражение сменилось на заинтересованное, стоило ему заметить румянец девушки. Определенно, этому можно попробовать дать ход...

*

Хината открыла дверь, но за ней оказался вовсе не тот, кого она ждала. Перед девушкой стоял весьма бледный Учиха Саске, опиравшийся одной рукой на трость. Ее взгляд метнулся вниз, чтобы обнаружить, что его правая лодыжка, не скрытая шортами, была перемотана бинтами. Она вопросительно уставилась на него, желая узнать, что же произошло. Устало выглядящий брюнет протянул ей что-то в другой руке.

- Хината, Наруто... - Начал он. Она заметила, что легло в ее руку. Стандартный воинский медальон. - ...погиб.

*

Хината сдвинулась, убирая руки со столика. От долгого сидения на месте они уже затекли, как, впрочем, и ноги. Она потянулась и встала, бросив еще один взгляд на то, что приковывало ее внимание (или его остаток, пока она была погружена в свои мысли) до этого. Среди нескольких мягких игрушек (почетное место среди которых занимал плюшевый лис, на котором уже начал сказываться его «возраст») и скромного набора косметики стояли две фотографии. На одной из них был запечатлен Наруто, в своей армейской форме. Саске упоминал, что она была сделана за месяц до их встречи с Хинатой. Пусть Наруто и стремился выглядеть серьезно, его полностью выдавали глаза. Они улыбались, как и в ее, к сожалению, немногочисленных воспоминаниях. Взгляд Хинаты перешел к черной ленточке, пересекавшей угол фотографии. Ее постоянное напоминание...

- Я дома! - Раздался от двери жизнерадостный детский голос.

- С возвращением! - Хината поспешила к дочери, лишь на мгновение скользнув взглядом по второй фотографии. Фотографии, где она держала на руках девочку, унаследовавшую глаза отца. Улыбающиеся голубые глаза.


End file.
